Call Out My Name
by PandaKriwilz
Summary: Saat itu Perang Dunia II. Perang membawa dampaknya hingga ke wilayah Asia Tenggara. Konflik-konflik memenuhi hari-hari gelap negara-negara di wilayah itu. Tak terkecuali Indonesia. OC. OOC. Shonen-Ai. HollandxIndo.


**Call Out My Name**

**By: PandaKriwilz**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia yang Awesome bukan punya sayah! Tapi punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei yang sama Awesome-nya! Kalo fic ini baru punya sayah yang A(w)sem tiada tara!

**Characters/Pairings:** Holland x Indonesia (Willem x Ardan), Malaysia (Anissa), Brunei Darussalam (Harun), delelel.

**WARNING:** YAOI. Don't like don't read. OC. Mungkin ada bumbu OOC. Mungkin Historical References-nya ada yang salah (maklum author awam). Fic ini dibuat sebelum tokoh Holland dan Indonesia serta negara ASEAN lainnya nongol di Hetalia, jadi mohon maaf kalau tokoh di sini berbeda dengan yang aslinya (kalau udah nongol).

**Chapter 1**

**Nama**

Saat itu adalah Perang Dunia II...

Dimana suatu perang berdasar balas dendam Germany terhadap Allied Forces yang telah memberikan kerugian besar pada negaranya. Ia pun memulai aliansi dengan teman senasibnya, Italy, sang matahari terbit dari Timur, Japan, juga dengan rekan lamanya, Austria, Hungary, Turkey, Bulgaria, serta negara lainnya. Perang itu tidak hanya berdampak pada negara-negara yang besar, tetapi juga negara-negara kecil di kawasan Asia Tenggara...

Termasuk di antaranya, adalah negeri yang kerap disebut sebagai Zamrud Khatulistiwa, Indonesia...

**----Di Markas Tentara Belanda di Indonesia----**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu diketuk masuk ke dalam telinga Willem van Heidreick, seorang tentara Holland yang tengah mengurusi kertas-kertas berisi sederetan masalah-masalah yang dilandanya pada masa perang dunia II itu. Mulai dari tanah airnya sendiri, negara-negara jajahannya, dan negara yang spesial baginya, Indonesia. Willem memiliki tinggi tubuh melebihi laki-laki dari negara manapun, berkulit putih, bermata hijau, berambut pirang jabrik yang bagian bawahnya panjang sehingga dikuncir dengan ikat dari logam. Pangkat yang menandakan Jenderal tertera di pundaknya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ketukan pintu terdengar kembali.

"Masuk," gumam Willem. Ingin ia rasanya mengakhiri semua masalah di hadapannya ini. _"Siapapun kau yang ngetuk tadi, cepatlah masuk dan berbacotlah, biar sekalian aku menyelesaikan ini!"_

"Holland..."

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek acak-acakan, berkulit sawo matang, berwajah bulat dengan mata hitam besar bak batu obsidian menatap Willem. Ia memakai kaos putih dengan celana hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya yang kurus dan tingginya tergolong pendek jika dibandingkan dengan Holland. Ia adalah Ardan Notonegoro, seorang pemuda Indonesia, negara yang tengah dijajah oleh Holland saat itu.

"Indonesia? Ada apa? Kau belum selesai mengangkut rempah-rempah ke gudang penyimpanan, bukan? Cepat kerjakan tugas..."

"Holland!!! Begini, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan..."

"Hal apa itu? Kekeringan? Bencana alam?

"Bukan itu, Holland. Ini tentang... err... mungkin, sebaiknya kita bicarakan saja nanti!" kata Ardan cepat-cepat dan segera membuka pintu di belakangnya, hendak keluar.

Secepat kilat Willem melesat dari bangku tempatnya duduk dan menahan pintu itu terbuka dengan satu tangannya. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat Ardan yang berbadan kurus dan kecil merasakan dirinya terkurung antara Willem dan pintu. Ia bisa merasakan hawa intimidasi keluar dari negara penjajahnya itu. Ia tahu Willem bukanlah tipe yang sabaran, oleh karena itu ia sibuk memikirkan alasan yang mencegahnya memberitahukan niatnya itu.

"Hmm? Jadi apa yang tadi mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Willem yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bu... bukan apa-apa..., bukan hal penting!"

"Benarkah? Tapi...," ucap Willem di dekat telinga Ardan, yang langsung membuat nafas negara polos itu tercekat. "...sebaiknya kau menceritakan hal yang kau mau bicarakan tadi... kalau tidak mau 'hal' lain terjadi padamu..."

Perkataan Willem langsung membuat muka Ardan memerah. Nafasnya yang mengenai kulit Ardan yang sensitif membuat kaki negara penghasil rempah itu terasa lemas.

"Jadi... apa tadi yang ingin kau bicarakan?'"

"Bu... bukan apa-apa... khh..."

"Heh? Kurasa kau belum melupakan perjanjian kita... bahwa setiap masalah yang kau hadapi harus sampai ke telingaku..."

"Sudah ku... bilang... tidak ada apa-apa..."

KRRRIIIINGG!

Suara telepon memecah situasi tegang itu. Dengan mengucapkan sumpah serapah dengan Bahasa Belanda, Willem melesat dan menyambar gagang telepon. Indonesia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tetap di ruangan itu atau segera melesat keluar. Yang pasti, ia mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada orang yang menelepon itu.

"Halo...? Oh, Belgia. Ada ap... begitu... baik... saya akan segera ke sana..."

Willem menutup teleponnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia menatap tajam Ardan yang langsung membuat pemuda Indonesia itu bergidik ngeri.

"Aku mau kembali sebentar ke Holland. Si Germany sialan itu nampaknya sudah berani melewati batas negaraku! Siapkan kapalku dan pastikan rempah-rempah yang kutugaskan padamu sebelumnya sudah kau taruh di gudang kapal."

"Ba... baik!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ardan segera memegang gerendel pintu. Ingin rasanya ia segera keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya memuakkan itu.

"Indonesia!"

"Apa?"

"Aku harap kau sudah menyiapkan alasan kenapa kau sempat mengganggu pekerjaanku tadi begitu aku kembali ke sini..."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ardan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menyusuri lorong markas Belanda itu. Beberapa langkah sebelum pintu keluar markas itu, ia berhenti. Ia bingung kenapa tenggorokannya tercekat ketika ia hendak mengatakan kepada Willem... Bukan. Kepada Holland, bahwa ia dan negaranya, Indonesia, ingin merdeka.

Padahal ia sudah merancang dan memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya agar tidak memancing amarah Willem dan Holland. Tetapi entah apa, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya... mungkin ia juga khawatir kalau Holland yang selama ini bergantung kepada negaranya akan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi begitu ia tinggalkan.

Ardan mendengus dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok seraya menatap langit-langit. Sekelebat ingatannya ketika pertama kali bertemu Willem membanjiri pikirannya...

_FLASHBACK_

**----Awal Kedatangan Holland---**

"Oh, jadi ini wilayah yang **menurut lo **(1) kaya akan segalanya itu?" tanya Willem ke bawahan sekaligus adik yang masih ada darah dengannya, Laurens. Biarpun sedarah, tapi mereka hidup terpisah. Willem di Holland, Laurens di Luxembourg (2). Sebenarnya ia juga memiliki adik perempuan bernama Bella, yang juga hidup terpisah, tepatnya di Belgia.

"Ya eyalahl!" seru Laurens.

"Serius, lo?"

"100 rius malah! Ini wilayah yang kaya akan rempah-rempah, sumber daya alam, sumber daya manusia, barang tambang, sampai-sampai cewek-cewek yang uhuuyyy, Kak Holland! Pokoke tokcer! Nggak bakal habis! Masih virgin pula! Belum disentuh negara lain!" seru Laurens semangat dengan logat pedagang kaki lima Glodok.

"Gitu, yah?" Willem melirak-lirik ke sana sini, mencoba mencari penduduk lokal yang bisa disuruh (baca: dibabukan) menjadi tour guide-nya mengarungi negeri zamrud khatulistiwa itu.

"Oi! Kamu!" Pandangan Willem menangkap seorang pemuda kurus yang tengah memikul karung besar yang nampaknya lumayan berat. Sungguh tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan badan kecilnya.

"Ya?" Pemuda Indonesia itu menengok ke arah Willem.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Ardan Notonegoro... tuan-tuan ini pelancong dari mana ya? China? India? Spain? Portuguese?"

Willem menarik kerah adiknya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. "MAKSUD LOE 'VIRGIN'?! DIA UDAH PERNAH KEDATANGAN ORANG DARI NEGARA SIPIT, NEGARA 'ACHA-ACHA', NEGARA TOMAT DAN NEGARA RAMBUT GULUNG ITU TAU!!!"

"Ampun, Kak Holland..."

"Grrr... biar kucabut pangkat lo, nanti..."

"Ampuunnniii saayaaa, Kak Holland, Bang Holland, Willem van Heidreick, Jendral... jangan tambah derita sayaaa... sayaaa masih ada hutang sama Belgia!!!"

"Err, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Ardan seraya meletakkan bawaannya.

"Siapa yang memegang komando di sini?" tanya Willem. Aura gelap berputar di sekitarnya, membuat negara yang tengah ia injaki tanahnya itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"A...apa... maksud, Tuan?"

"Siapa yang menjajahmu di sini? NEGARA APA?!" bentak Willem.

"Hiii!!! Maaf!!! Maaf, Tuan!!! Tapi... menjajah itu... apa ya...?"

Suasana hening, tidak ada yang bersuara. Angin tidak berhembus. Jangkrik yang setia nemenin adegan sunyi di film-film ogah berbunyi, hanya ada suara ketikan keyboard author yang lagi ngetik ini fic.

"Fuh... amien... masih virgin...," gumam Willem seraya menghela nafas lega. Ya, mustahil seorang negara yang dijajah tidak tahu apa arti dijajah itu sendiri. Berarti negara di hadapannya ini masih belum dijajah negara lain. Ada kesempatan baginya untuk meluaskan kekuasaan di tanah pemuda itu.

"Ehem..." Willem berdeham dan menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Maaf atas kekasaran saya tadi, kami pelancong dari Eropa Barat. Saya dari Holland, dia dari Luxembourg, Anda bisa menemani kami melihat negeri calon jajah... maksud saya, negeri indah ini?"

"Boleh kok! Ayo, biar saya tunjukkan jalan!" Ardan memanggul kembali karungnya yang berat.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu membawa beban seberat itu. Biar bawahan saya saja yang mengangkatnya..."

"Hah?! Kak?! Tapi, gue benar kan kalau negara ini masih virgin! Kok gue masih dihukum?" teriak Laurens.

"Hahaha... anggap saja ini hukuman sudah membuat gue nyaris menderita darah tinggi, Luxembourg..."

"Ah, jadi Tuan yang ini mau membantu membawakan? Terima kasih ya, Tuan!" seru Ardan seraya meletakkan karung yang dibawanya di sebelah Brigjen malang itu. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman 1 juta dolar yang membuat Laurens tidak jadi mengumpat-umpat atasannya dan bertingkah gagap.

"Nah, kita lewat sini..., eh, Anda kenapa?"

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa... ayo kita pergi!" ujar Willem seraya menutupi mukanya yang sempat memerah melihat senyum menyilaukan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kak Holand... pikir-pikir makin lama makin mirip France deh. Tampangnya makin mesu… ADAUW!" Satu injekan mantap di jempol kaki berhasil menghentikan mulut ember si putra Luxembourg yang tengah mengangkut karung yang ternyata berisi kayu itu.

"Ardan, mari kita pergi!" Willem pun buru-buru berjalan, disusul oleh Ardan dan beberapa anak buahnya yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama Tuan siapa?"

"Willem van Heidreick."

"Willem ya, nama yang aneh, tapi bagus...," ujar Ardan yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyuman menyilaukan. Dan lagi-lagi Holland bersusah payah untuk menahan warna merah yang merebak di mukanya.

"Oh, ya... apa nama tanah ini?" tanya Willem.

"Nama?"

"Ya, nama negeri ini. Misalnya, negeriku, nama negeriku itu Holland. Atau nama negeri... siapa nama si sipit itu? Wang Yao! Ya! Nama negeri Wang Yao itu China..."

"Entahlah. Dulu sekali negeri ini disebut Sriwijaya, Majapahit, dan sebagainya. Tapi orang dari Barat sana lebih suka memanggilnya Atlantis. Yah, tidak banyak orang di negeri saya yang menyebutnya demikian karena namanya kurang keren..."

Willem terpaku mendengarnya. _"Atlantis? Atlantis itu bukannya... negeri legenda yang sangat kaya akan segalanya itu?!! Yang terkenal akan sumber daya alamnya yang melimpah? Yang terkenal akan ilmu dan kekuatannya yang begitu besar? Negeri yang menganggap dirinya menyamai Tuhan hingga akhirnya hilang ditelan laut? Gila! Selama ini gue kira di Samudera Atlantik! Dan gue kira itu kebohongan si Plato doang! Ternyata... di sini...dan dia ada..." (3)_

"Hari ini hari keberuntunganku...," gumam Willem.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Willem?" tanya Ardan.

"Tidak... bukan apa-apa kok..."

"Soal nama tanah tadi, bagaimana kalau Willem saja yang memberi nama?"

"He? Serius?"

"Yup. Jujur saja, aku masih bingung soal nama tanah itu, Willem saja yang memberi nama. Mau kan?"

"Itu... err...," gagap Willem. Dalam hati, ia senang sekali diberikan kepercayaan oleh Ardan untuk menamai tanahnya. Ditambah dengan begitu, akan muncul alasan baginya untuk cepat menjajah dan mengklaim negeri itu. "Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau... Netherlands Indies?"

"Neder... apa?"

"Netherlands Indies."

"Ah! Terlalu susah, Willem! Bagaimana kalau Indonesia saja, lebih enak diucapkan!"

Ingin rasanya Willem menjedotkan kepalanya ke pohon kelapa di sampingnya. Padahal Willem sudah membuatkan nama susah-susah, eh malah seenaknya diubah oleh Ardan. Willem menghela nafas.

"Oke, Indonesia. Sekarang bisakah kau..."

"Panggil aku Ardan saja," potong Ardan.

"Hakh?!" Willem membuat wajah antara shock dan kesal. Ia sudah susah payah membuatkan nama yang keren, malah ditolak dan seenaknya diganti. Giliran ia setuju, Ardan malah menyuruhnya memanggilnya dengan nama asli. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat memasukkan negeri yang diinjaknya itu ke daftar jajahannya.

"Willem? Oi, Willem!"

"Kau... sudah kubuatkan nama tanah capek-capek..."

"Habisnya nama itu tidak berkesan akrab sih."

"Tidak berkesan akrab?"

"Ya. Dengan memanggilku dengan nama Indonesia itu, kesannya kau memanggil negaraku, bukan aku. Jadi, lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan nama pemberianku, Ardan."

"Err... tapi... tapi..."

"Oh, ya. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan Willem juga. Boleh kan, Willem?"

"I... itu..." Willem bingung harus menanggapi apa. Hubungan antara mereka yang sering maju mewakili negara itu renggang. Seperti ia dan dua adiknya. Akibat mereka menjadi orang penting di negara mereka masing-masing, jarang sekali mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama pemberian. Ia juga jarang mendengar nama aslinya itu keluar dari mulut orang lain. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun, ia bisa mendengar nama itu keluar dari orang lain.

"Willem... err... kamu tidak mau ya?"

"Eh, nggak kok! Kamu boleh memanggilku dengan nama asliku..."

"Kalau begitu, Willem! Ayo kita ke sana, di sana ada pertunjukan kolaborasi Gamelan, Angklung dan Kolintang lho!"

Dengan berkata begitu, Ardan menarik tangan Willem dan membawanya melewati kota yang kelak akan menjadi Jakarta.

_----- End of Flashback----_

Ardan ingin tertawa mengingat pertemuan yang bisa dibilang kacau antara ia dengan Willem. Tetapi, ia teringat ia pernah menolak dipanggil dengan nama negaranya oleh Holland. Tapi kini, entah sejak kapan ia dan Holland terbiasa memanggil dengan nama negara mereka bukan dengan nama asli...

**DHUUAAARRRR!!!!!!!!!!**

Sebuah suara ledakan yang bergemuruh nyaris membuat jantung Ardan copot. Dicari-carinya asal suara itu, yang ia tahu, suaranya terdengar dekat, dan berarti ada kemungkinan dia akan mendapat satu atau dua masalah...

"INDONESIAAAA!!!!" teriak suatu suara yang dikenal Ardan. Suara anak lelaki cempreng dengan nada yang sok.

Dicarinya asal suara itu. Benar dugaannya, seorang anak kecil berkulit sawo matang yang tambah hitam entah karena apa tengah menyeret seorang gadis remaja yang lebih muda dibandingkan Indonesia. Anak kecil pendek itu bertampang yang menurut Indonesia, sok. Ia memakai baju koko, sorban, dan kalung-kalung emas serta perhiasan emas lainnya menghiasi badannya. Sekilas mirip Raja Minyak walau memang ia merupakan Raja Minyak. Ia adalah Harun Ahmad Qadir, anak kecil yang tinggal di wilayah kecil bernama Brunei Darussalam. Walau masih kecil, ia mampu mengelola tambang minyak bumi di sekitarnya sehingga ia bergelimang uang.

Gadis remaja yang diseret Harun memakai kerudung tengkuk dengan hiasan bunga-bunga dan memakai cadar yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, walau tetap bisa menampilkan wajahnya. Sama seperti Harun, ia memakai baju panjang hingga lutut berwarna senada dengan kerudungnya dan celana berwarna sama. Gadis itu adalah Anissa Ibrahim. Ia tinggal di wilayah bernama Malaysia yang makmur walau seringkali memiliki rasa iri pada Indonesia karena negeri itu tidak memiliki keunikan sendiri. Walau Harun dan Anissa memiliki hubungan renggang dengan Ardan, mereka adalah saudara sedarah dan merupakan perwakilan dari negara mereka masing-masing.

Melihat Anissa dan Harun dengan wajah yang menghitam, Ardan bisa menerka apa yang barusan terjadi.

"INDONESIAAAA!!! JAGA ADIK LO NAPA?!!!" teriak Harun.

"Brunei, yah... ada apa lagi?"

"ADIKMU INI NIH, MALAYSIA! Dia tadi main petasan di wilayah Kalimantan Timur sana... Eh! Malah nyasar ke tempat gue!!! GANTI RUGI!!! Pagar rumah gue yang berlapis emas dan bertatahkan berlian itu hancur 1 meter tau!" jelas Harun panjang lebar.

"Kenapa harus gue?! Malaysia sendiri juga yang main petasan!!!" seru Ardan.

"Dia bilang dia menyalakan petasan guna memberitahumu akan kebakaran hutan di wilayah Kalimantan Timur sana!!!"

"Kebakaran di Kalimantan Timur?!! Seingatku laporan kebakaran baru-baru ini hanya dari Sumatera Selatan!!!"

"MASA SIH?!"

Baik Ardan dan Harun kemudian menatap tajam Anissa yang mengeluarkan cengiran jahil dari balik cadarnya. Ia mengeluarkan tanda 'peace'. Ingin rasanya Ardan menghunus keris di pinggangnya untuk ditusukkan ke adiknya yang satu itu. Biar Anissa mati dengan cengiran itu karena kegelian ketusuk keris. (Keris kan bilahnya berlekuk-lekuk... bayangin deh kalo ketusuk gimana...^^)

Harun menggelengkan kepala. Dilepasnya Anissa dan dengan berkacak pinggang ia berkata, "Wokeh! Elu berdua ganti rugi!!!"

"LHO, KOK?!!" teriak Ardan dan Anissa berbarengan.

"WOIII! Dia ini tetangga lo juga! Lo berdua tuh sama-sama anak asuhannya England kan?!" seru Ardan. "Nimpahin kesalahan ke dia dong! Jangan ke gue!!!"

"England lagi perang di sono! Gue nggak mau ngerepotin dia!" seru Harun. Ia memang dijajah England. Tetapi, ia menaruh hormat pada negara penggemar teh satu itu. "Kalo udah terkumpul duitnya, kirim aja ke gue, oke? Dadah!"

"AWAS KALO NGGAK BAYAR!" Sebelum ia menghilang di tikungan, Harun mengirimkan _death glare_ pada dua kakak beradik yang sebenarnya masih sedarah dengannya.

"Malas-ya...," geram Ardan.

"Apa seh, Indon...!" gerutu Anissa.

"Bisa nggak sih lu sekali aja nggak bikin kekacauan di negara gue!!! Gue capek tahu kudu ngurusin negara gue dan Holland!!!"

"Yeee! DDL! Derita Derita Lu! Kok malah nimpahin kesalahan ke gue!"

"Malaysia…"

"Butuh bantuan, Indonesia?" tanya Willem tiba-tiba, membuat negara jajahannya latah beberapa saat. _Motherland_-nya satu itu selalu sukses membuat dirinya jantungan.

"Ah! Kak Holland!" kata Anissa ceria. Senyum _innocent_ ia pasang di wajahnya. Ardan benar-benar ingin menggerus muka itu dengan parutan kelapa.

"Yo, Malaysia… mana England?"

"Masih perang ngebantuin… siapa sih tuh namanya?! Ame... ame..."

"America?"

"Iya! Si America itu!!!"

"Masih mesra aja ya, ntuh dua...," gumam Willem. Ardan bisa menangkap kerutan di dahi Anissa. Adiknya itu memang punya feeling sedikit pada Arthur Kirkland, alias England yang menjajahnya. Hati adiknya luluh akan kebaikan Arthur dalam mengasuhnya, berbeda dengan Willem yang... ya tau lah ya...

"Lebih baik kau kembali sana, aku bisa dicincang England kalau dia menyangka aku menjajahmu."

"Hee?! Aku masih mau main sama Indon... eh, Kak Indonesia dan Kak Holland!"

"Maaf ya, Malaysia... tapi, aku ada perlu dengan Indonesia..."

Willem mendelik ke arah Ardan dengan tatapan menusuk. Tatapan yang selalu membuat Ardan terintimidasi. Ardan pun memalingkan mukanya dari pandangan Willem.

"Ya sudah, deh! Kapan-kapan main ke rumahku ya!" seru Anissa sambil melambai ke arah Ardan dan Willem. Ardan mendengus. Main ke rumah Anissa? Beribu ide untuk membalas dendam kepada Anissa muncul di kepala Ardan.

"Yah, tinggal kita berdua, nih... Indonesia..."

Mampus.

"Sudah kerjakan tugas..."

"Iya! Ini aku lagi mau ke sana, Will... maksudku, Holland!"

Ardan cepat-cepat berjalan keluar markas Holland dan menghilang dari pandangan. Willem menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia menangkap tadi Ardan sempat kelepasan memanggil namanya.

Willem berjalan keluar markasnya dan berjalan ke arah pelabuhan tempat kapalnya ditambatkan. Entah kapan akan tiba waktunya negara-negara akan berhenti mengurusi perang yang menambah jarak antar negara. Entah kapan penduduk-penduduk di negara-negara itu berhenti memandang penduduk negeri musuhnya dengan penuh dengki. Dan entah kapan, diri orang-orang sepertinya bisa mendengar nama asli mereka dipanggil dan bukan nama negara mereka yang berat dan penuh penderitaan.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**PANDAKRIWILZ'S BACOT CORNER**

Err... eniwei... ini fanfic Axis Powers Hetalia saya yang pertama... dan... gue ga tau kudu ngomong apa... setelah beberapa bulan (kayaknya nyaris setahun) absen dari nulis fanfic... gue mulai nulis lagi... dan fanfic ini... fanfic pertama gue setelah absen... SHONEN-AI

Gue nggak tahu kudu ngebacot apa. Yeah, man... kayaknya gue keracunan Shonen-ai... belum nyampe Yaoi seh... gak tau deh tahun depan gimana...

Tapi, menulis itu nggak boleh dikekang oleh karena itu, EGP! Gue publish aja nih fanfic! Buat ngeramein fanfic Hetalia Axis Powers Indonesia juga! HIDUP HETALIA!!! HETAREEE!!! YEAAAAHH!!! *disambit sendal swallow*

Sebenarnya ini ide fanfic dapet pas masa Ulangan Midsemester gue. IPS bahannya tentang Perang Kemerdekaan. Yo, weis... langsung deh, entah kesamber petir (kiriman Brittania Angel?) apa tahu-tahu saya demen HOLLAND X INDO! Tapi, mereka emang mesra seh... HIDUP HOLLAND X INDO!!! HUUOOOO!!!

Oh yeah, sedikit Notes:

(1) Soal gaya bahasa, gue dulu pernah dikritik habis-habisan karena gaya bahasa gue gado-gado. Dalam fanfic ini, situasi saat perang menggunakan bahasa aku-kamu. Suasana ketika pertengkaran (yang konyol punya), humor, dan pembicaraan orang-orang yang saling dekat pakai kata gue-elo. Jadi maaf kalau membingungkan readers sekalian... *sembah sujud*

(2) Sebenarnya nggak ada kata Luxembourg dalam sejarah Indonesia, palingan cuma kayak 'ada orang gila keturunan Luxembourg ngamuk di Batavia'. Tokoh Luxembourg gue masukin cuma untuk meramaikan suasana biar rusuh (Dasar Provokator!). Yo weis, gue masukin aja salah satu pemuda asal Luxembourg yang iseng-iseng ikut-ikutan kakaknya.

(3) Malaysia Truly Asia? Kalau Indonesia, kudu bikin Indonesia Truly Atlantis! Ada professor yang membuktikan bahwa Indonesia itu Atlantis! Kalau mau baca infonya... http:// atlan. org/ (hilangkan spasi)

Eniwei, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
